


Cover - How to be brave

by AlessNox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for stillaseeker's "How to be Brave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - How to be brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillaseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillaseeker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to be brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863793) by [stillaseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillaseeker/pseuds/stillaseeker). 



Cover for How to be brave by stillaseeker

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/alessnox/media/howtobebravecover_zpsdd8ff8a3.png.html)


End file.
